The Cinderella Con
by Iliana11
Summary: Claire has a job to do: dress up like a damsel and take the Prince's money. She swears it'll be her last job. Prince Nathaniel also has a job: rescue a lady and deny her marriage. He swears it'll be his last job. Claire isn't Cinderella. Prince Nathaniel certainly isn't Prince Charming. And yet they find themselves falling in love, and love means trouble...
1. The Setup

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

**I entered a magical Ficathon with the ACA. Well, I started a story for it, didn't like it, scrapped it, and went off to college. It's been a wonderful year, and I've learned so much about writing! Then I got a really good idea that was even better than my original idea, so I started writing it. Here's the first chapter of it. So Ellsbeta, I'm sorry it's so late. If I remember correctly, the prompt was, "Anything where the hero gets to angst over the damsel in distress." And so without further ado, I present _The Cinderella Con_.**

**~Iliana11**

* * *

Claire gasped for breath as Jessamine pulled the corset even tighter. "How am I supposed to breathe?" If her stomach was squeezed much more, she was afraid its contents might come spilling out.

Jessamine pushed her foot against the wall and continued to pull the corset strings. "You'll steal the prince's breath away. And his money, for that matter. A few hours of discomfort, Claire, and we'll never want for anything else. Now hold still! You're worse than Alexander when it comes to being put in a corset."

"I'm sorry that I can't breathe. I feel like I'm going to vomit." Claire placed her hand on her stomach.

"Then I'm doing my job right."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Alex is a boy, I don't see why you have to put a corset on him. I mean, sure, it comes in handy to have a boy on the team, but putting a corset on him is a bit much this time around, even if he is supposed to play my ugly stepsister. Anyway, are you sure it's a smart idea to con Prince Nathaniel? He's the ultimate heartbreaker, the biggest flirt. Do you know how many ladies and princesses sob at the mere mention of his name?"

"I do, Claire, and that's what makes him the perfect candidate. You know he's not going to stay with you forever. You'll steal his heart, but at the end of the night, he'll tell you that he's not looking for a wife. You tell him your sob story, and ask for monetary compensation to escape your stepmother and stepsisters. You'll be so charming that he has no choice but to give it to you. Once he gives it to you, run."

"I know the plan, Jess. I have it memorized down to the minute. I just don't understand why I have to be the damsel in distress this time," pouted Claire.

"I'm too old to play the fair maiden anymore, and you're too old to be the poor little girl dying on the side of the road. You're the damsel, now. Besides, you're just curvy enough to attract the right attention at this ball. I'm not quite as blessed as you." Jessamine tied up the corset laces. "All done. That's not so bad, now, is it?"

Claire sat down on the couch and stared out the window. "You disgust me."

Jessamine grinned. "Well, I'm doing my job right."

Claire ignored the statement and played with a strand of her hair. She twirled it around her finger, thinking. "What if I don't want to do this job anymore?"

Jessamine threw her head back and laughed. "Ha! Sweetheart, we're at the top of our game! Our business has never been so successful. You want to do your job."

Claire sighed. It was no use trying to convince Jessamine. Jessamine didn't have a heart. Claire thought she didn't have one either until her last job as a damsel. She didn't want to think about that, though. Not tonight. She had a job to do. Maybe after the ball she could convince Jessamine to let her go her own way.

"Stop staring off into space, Claire. I have a tincture to make you blonde for tonight. It looks like it'll only last until midnight, though."

Sighing, Claire stood and let Jessamine change her mousy brown hair to a deep golden color. With her fancy blue dress and blonde hair, Claire looked nothing like herself.

It was perfect.

~oOo~

Prince Nathaniel threw himself onto the sofa, a pile of pillows swallowing his face. "I hate these events."

"Nathaniel!" His mother threw her hands into the air. "What am I going to do with you? You do understand why you have to attend, don't you?"

Nathaniel pulled his face out of the pillows. "To be a royal jerk?"

The Queen rubbed her temples. "Nathaniel, do not play this game with me. You know your task, and you will do it!"

"Yes mother, I will find the girl who comes late, surely the most beautiful, dance with her the whole night through and sweep her off her feet, as she has surely swept me away, and then at the end of the night, grant her what she wishes, but refuse to marry her. Remind me why I break their hearts instead of marrying them?"

"Because you are too good to marry just any woman. Besides, most of them don't even have money. You free them from trouble, and you do it without the expectation of marriage. It makes you seem more noble and desirable. You don't seek them for their romantic prospects. You'll thank me for this idea later."

"You do know that I only break hearts, right?"

The Queen ignored her son, but instead swatted at him. "Up, up! You have to go prepare for tonight, as do I. I'm wearing my new dress imported from Vitri Isles tonight!"

Nathaniel dragged himself off the couch and rolled his eyes. His mother scurried off, muttering all the while about dresses and politics.

As soon as she had left, Nathaniel fell onto the couch again. He closed his eyes and pretended to ignore Sir William's approach.

William threw a pillow at Nathaniel's head. "Come on, it can't be that bad. You know if your mother catches you dithering about, it'll only get worse."

Nathaniel reluctantly stood up and faced his friend. "You haven't seen dozens of girls cry over you. It always happens. It'll happen tonight. Some girl will end up in tears over me. Do you know how weird it is to see girls crying over you?"

William sat down next to him. "You know, many men would envy you. I don't, of course. But then again, I hold my own well enough not to be jealous." William looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his collar.

"Fortunately, mother and father promised me that this would be the last one. Hopefully I can settle down soon and make my own decision about which damsel I'd rather marry," said Nathaniel.

"Well, Nathaniel, if you want to end up with the fairest lady, you'd better go get dressed for the ball. You don't want to make mummy dearest upset," teased William.

"Oh shut up." Nathaniel stood. He glanced down at the pillow and grinned slyly. He grabbed it and whacked William in the face.

"Very mature, Nathaniel. Now come on, I'll help you get ready. I'm the only person in this castle that can actually handle your whining."

Nearly an hour later, the ball had just begun. The ladies twirled in shades of red, violet, blue, and green. The candlelight gave the ballroom a warm yellow glow. The musicians played, plucking perfectly at the instrument's strings. The stage was set. Prince Nathaniel was at his place, dancing with a lady dressed in pink.

"One last ball, one last damsel," he whispered to himself. "I can do this."

Jessamine and Alexander were at their posts, creating the illusion that would surely guarantee Claire success. Right outside the ballroom door, Claire was about to make her grand entrance. She breathed deeply, her stomach tying in knots.

"One last ball, one last con," she whispered. "I can do this." With that, Claire shoved the doors open, placing a smile on her lips. Every eye turned to her, as was planned. Prince Nathaniel looked at her and grinned. Their eyes met, and they each knew their target for the night.

The game had begun.

* * *

**5/20 edit: Typo fixed. Thanks Byrd!**


	2. The Game

**A/N: Wait...Ili is updating during Dead Week? Yes. This is what I'm doing instead of studying. Someday, this will be my job.**

* * *

Claire was nervous, and she didn't know why. No, that wasn't true; she knew exactly why. She just refused to admit it to herself. She didn't want to think about it. Not when she had a job to do.

The Prince was currently dancing with Alexander, who was disguised as "Alexis". If Alex had been a girl, he would have been a very ugly girl. He didn't even make a particularly handsome guy. Which, of course, made the part of the ugly stepsister easy to play. In essence, Alex and Jessamine were there to make Claire look good. The Prince was bound to have more sympathy toward her if he knew that those two were her "family." (Although in all actuality, Jessamine and Alex were the closest thing Claire had to a family.)

"Lost in your thoughts?" asked her dance partner, a man named William.

Claire batted her eyes, grinning up at William. "Oh yes, it's all so lovely here. I've never been anywhere so nice." Claire sized up her dance partner, trying to figure her next move. "I'm glad I have nice company around me, though."

William smiled, his devious blue eyes lighting up. "Well, I'm glad I have such lovely company tonight." He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. "Though I doubt I'd be much competition with the Prince."

Claire blushed, an action she had perfected when she was thirteen. The right blush at the right time could make an act almost flawless. She gazed down at her shoes, then back up at William. "I highly doubt the Prince would be interested in a girl like me. I'm nothing special."

William fell for it. "Why sure you are! You're the prettiest girl here tonight. I have no doubt the Prince will think so as well. The Prince and I are friends. Why don't I introduce you to him?" William took her hand and started to lead her to where the Prince was.

Claire pulled back slightly. "Oh no, I couldn't!"

William smiled, nodding his head in the direction of Prince Nathaniel. "Sure you can! Don't be so timid. He'll be enchanted by you."

_Perfect_, thought Claire. "Well…if you insist."

William led her over to the Prince. Now Claire's work really began.

* * *

Prince Nathaniel was dancing with perhaps the ugliest girl at the ball. Quite frankly, she looked a bit like a troll. She was dull as a brick, and her voice sounded more like rocks than most of the dainty voices he had heard that night.

Therefore, when he saw William walking toward him with the most beautiful girl at the ball, he was both relieved and anxious. She was the one: the girl he was supposed to help and reject.

William approached him, grinning. Nathaniel nearly rolled his eyes. He refrained; rolling his eyes would have ruined his act. William was clearly enjoying this too much.

"William! How good to see you!" he said. The two shook hands, and Nathaniel pulled William closer. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"Helping you," whispered William. He stepped back. "It's good to see you, too, Your Highness. I would like to present this fair maiden to you."

The girl curtsied, and Nathaniel bowed. "What is your name, lady?" he asked.

She grinned meekly, barely looking at him. "Cinderella." Cinderella batted her eyelashes at him.

Once more, Nathaniel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was supposed to be enchanted by her. Nathaniel bowed at the waist, refusing to let his gaze drop from her face. _She's wonderful and beautiful, wonderful and beautiful…_ Nathaniel had to keep telling himself that. It was the only thing keeping him from running off. "May I have this dance, Cinderella?" He gave her his famous little half-grin that made all the girls swoon.

Cinderella blushed. "Oh…why, yes. I would love to dance."

Nathaniel took her hand, and they twirled around the dance floor as the next waltz began.

"You dance beautifully, Cinderella," commented Nathaniel.

"You're too kind, Your Highness," she replied. "You're a decent dancer as well."

"I've had years of practice." Nathaniel smirked. He was observing her as they danced. She was meek and polite. There was no doubt in his mind that she was beautiful. But she seemed far too innocent for him to break her heart.

"You know, this is the most beautiful night. I've never seen anything so lovely." Cinderella's blue eyes widened as they twirled underneath the crystal chandelier.

"I have," stated Nathaniel. He hated himself for saying it.

"Huh?" Cinderella examined his face as he grinned lovingly at her. "Oh!" Apparently the poor girl wasn't terribly bright. "You flatter me, Your Majesty."

"Nonsense, milady. You are the most beautiful woman here." Nathaniel stroked her cheek for added effect. Cinderella smiled, her face lighting up. With that, Nathaniel knew he had her. A knot of guilt grew in his stomach. "Would you like to see the gardens? They're even more beautiful than the ballroom."

"I would love to."

* * *

Claire had the Prince right where she wanted him. Now was the time to be vulnerable, to reveal Cinderella's sad story.

_What if he proposes? _The thought almost caught Claire off guard. The last prince had proposed. Claire couldn't forgive herself for the brokenhearted look he had given her when he realized that she had just wanted money. It was the first time Claire realized that she'd actually hurt someone through her work with Jessamine. That's why she swore that this would be the last job, whether Jessamine liked it or not.

"It is lovely out here," said Claire breathily. The wide-eyed innocent pauper always got the princes. Prince Nathaniel was no different.

"It is." The Prince slipped his hand into hers, and gazed at her. Claire pretended not to notice, but she allowed a blush to cross her cheeks. Stars twinkled above them, and Claire stared at them instead.

"Cinderella! Cinderella! Where are you, you wretched child?" bellowed Jessamine. That was the cue. Instantly, Claire turned on the frightened doe eyes. She stepped further into the garden, pretending to be terrified by her nonexistent stepmother.

"What's wrong?" asked the Prince, following after her.

Claire breathed heavily, steadying herself on a nearby bench. "My stepmother. She didn't want me here, but I found my way. I had to come. I had to see it all with my own eyes. The palace, the gardens," Claire paused. "You."

"Why didn't she want you here?" The genuine concern…oh, it was all just too perfect.

"She hates me. She's afraid that if we met, we'd fall in love and get married. She wanted her daughter, the one you were dancing with earlier, to marry you. She'd lose her servant and be in debt. She keeps me locked up most of the time."

"That's terrible! Here, sit down." The Prince motioned to the seat beside him on the stone bench. Claire sat down next to him, letting her eyes fill with fake tears.

"I can't stand it anymore! Please, will you help me? I…I have to get away from them." Claire glanced back toward the ballroom and whimpered.

The Prince turned her face back toward him, letting his hand rest on her cheek. "Of course I will help."

Claire breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you, Your Highness!"

The Prince let his hand drop. "But I must tell you that I cannot marry you. I will not take advantage of your situation."

Claire wasn't surprised by the Prince's statement. It was what Prince Nathaniel was notorious for. Nonetheless, she made herself look disappointed. Her face dropped, her smile gone. "Oh. Well, that's very noble of you."

"Is there anything else I can do to help you, though?"

It was too perfect. It really was. Claire bit her lip. "Well, if you could just give me some money, just enough to get me out on my own with a house and a horse."

"Is one hundred gold pieces enough?" he asked.

"I have no idea. What gets a girl by in town?" she asked.

Prince Nathaniel smiled. "I'll make it two hundred, then. The joy I have had in meeting you tonight should not go without thanks."

Two hundred! Jessamine would be pleased. Maybe she'd be pleased enough to let Claire leave. As soon as the Prince handed her the money, she'd be off. This was the perfect con job. The two started back to the ballroom, where the Prince would surely get her the money.

Suddenly, Claire's scalp began to tingle. The clock began to chime. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Twelve! Claire found a stray strand of hair, and watched in horror as it turned from gold to a mousy brown.

"Cinderella? What's going on?"

Claire ran to the fountain in the garden and looked at her reflection. Her nose was now slightly too big, her eyes too close together. Her hair was its natural brown. All of Cinderella's shimmering beauty was gone.

"Cinderella?" asked the Prince.

Claire hung her head. How had she missed the midnight deadline? She never got out too late.

"Cinderella?" The Prince turned her around to take a good look at her. He stepped back, confused. "Who are you?"

It was all over. There was no use lying, now. "I'm not a pauper named Cinderella, that's for sure. My name is Claire, and I just want your money."

* * *

**How will Prince Nathaniel respond to Claire's confession? Will Claire be a part of any other fairy tale stories? Send a review my way and tell me what you think! **

**ElvishKiwis Venerated Ancestor: Eva! So good to hear from you. :) I think this idea of false damsels and falsely noble princes had been lurking around in my head for a while. Hmm, it wasn't intended as a reference to another fairy tale, but I do believe that Claire had been playing the Little Match Stick Girl. :) Such a great, sad story. Ah yes, both of them have much growth to do before either of them can be ready for marriage or ruling the kingdom. :) And yes, sometimes people do change.**

**Q-A the Authoress: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. :) Enjoy the update! **


	3. The Outing

**Basically, I just wanted to update on my birthday. Happy birthday to me! Enjoy the update! Don't forget to review! It makes me ever so happy when you do, plus, it helps know how my audience feels about my writing and what I can improve on. Plus, it's my birthday. Humor me here, people!**

* * *

Nathaniel couldn't help it. He laughed. His small chortles turned into loud guffaws. He couldn't even look at Claire without laughing.

"I'm here to con you out of money, and you're laughing at me"

"Nathaniel caught his breath long enough to explain. "I'm here to con you out of your heart. This is just too good!"

Claire grinned. "You never intended to make a proposal, then?"

"Absolutely not! It's my job. I rescue girls and tell them I can't marry them. You were going to be another victim of my parents' scheme!"

"That's a relief. The last bloke we conned actually fell in love with me and proposed!" If Nathaniel had been paying closer attention, he would have noticed the look of sadness in Claire's eyes as she said that. But he was too busy laughing.

"That would have been awful! Married to a con artist, can you imagine?"

"Oi! There's no need to be rude about it!" Claire's smile snapped off, a glare replacing her once bubbly expression.

Nathaniel hadn't realized he'd been rude. "Have I been rude?"

Claire shrugged. "A bit."

Nathaniel glanced back at the dancers. If they went back there, they'd have to put the act on again. If they went back there, the queen would never let him live this down. "You know what, Claire, let's make a deal. You take me somewhere that's actually fun, and I'll pay you the money, and we'll pretend like this whole thing went according to plan."

Claire paused, considering the offer. Nathaniel smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"Deal."

Claire wasn't sure where she'd take the crown prince. Most of the places she was familiar with were…less than reputable.

"I honestly don't care where we go," said the Prince, as if reading her thoughts.

Claire thought for a moment as they began walking out of the garden. Suddenly, it dawned on her. "I have just the place."

Several minutes later, they found themselves standing outside of a seedy pub.

"Welcome to The Jester's Socks," said Claire. She walked in first. She knew the Prince would hate it. That's partially why she brought him there. Did he really have the guts to follow him? Could Claire really trust him?

"It looks…lovely."

Claire snorted. The Jester's Socks had mold growing on the doorframe. Half of the chairs were broken. It did not look lovely. But they served good food, and that was enough for Claire, Jessamine, and Alex.

They sat down at the bar, thankfully the only two people there aside from the bartender.

"Hodge, get me two Jester's Socks," ordered Claire. Hodge glanced warily at her. He and Claire both knew that the Jester's Sock was an extremely potent drink. One could never quite be sure what exactly was in it. Hodge set down two mugs in front of them. Claire turned to the Prince and grinned. She pretended to take a large swig of the drink, but just let it slosh out.

"Drink up."

Nathaniel was beginning to regret coming here. First of all, the place was disgusting. Second of all, the drink was even more disgusting. Nathaniel thought he felt something moving around in the bottom of the mug. The second something brushed against his lips as he took a sip, he set the drink down.

"Okay. I can't do this. You win; take the money. I think I'd rather be at the palace dancing with your fake stepsister than be here drinking this…poison."

Claire laughed. "Alright, perhaps it was cruel of me to bring you here."

"Are you intentionally trying to poison me?" It wouldn't have been the first time someone had tried to poison him. It wasn't even the first time someone had tried to use a woman.

"No, no poison that I'm aware of. Besides, if I was going to poison you, I'd be much more subtle. I am the better con artist."

Nathaniel was slightly offended. He didn't consider himself much of a con artist, but the fact that she was saying she was better simply irked him. "Excuse me? I've conned plenty of girls successfully."

"Yes, but they all know you're a heartbreaker. No one knows me. I am clearly the better con artist."

"Oh yeah? Well…I'm a better swordsman." That was mature, Nathaniel.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

Nathaniel grinned. This was something he could easily win. The best swordsmen in the world had trained him. He was a professional. "Fifty gold coins. You win, I add fifty to your sum. You lose, I take away fifty."

"It's a deal. Hand me a sword, and let's take this outside."

The two of them ended up running back to the palace. Nathaniel wouldn't carry a sword with him at the ball. That was just stupid. The stables, however, were right by the training fields. If they went there, they could use the rapiers to duel on the practice ring.

It was a fairly long walk to the stables. The clock chimed 12:30. His mother would surely murder him for this. She liked keeping tabs on her son, and for all she knew, he had actually proposed to this girl. While Nathaniel liked Claire, he had no intention of proposing to her.

"Claire, tell me more about this con of yours," he said after a few moments of silence. Claire stiffened, and Nathaniel suddenly realized that she might not be entirely comfortable telling the crown prince about her thievery. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. Do you think I care at this point? Forget my title, I'm really no better of a person than you." Was he really telling this girl to forget his title? Nathaniel hadn't really wanted it anyway. Besides, it was nice being genuine with people. William was the only other person who really knew him.

"We dress up like damsels. When I was younger, Jessamine could dress up like the damsel. She could fake it well enough on her own with Alex's help. I don't really know where he came from. He's kind of ageless to me. He can play the child, the ugly stepsister, or the old hag. I don't understand it. I've only ever been the child and the damsel."

"Is it fun?"

Claire sighed. The Prince wasn't going to stop asking her questions, was he? She didn't particularly mind. She liked Prince Nathaniel, but she didn't like talking about herself. Claire never even let Jessamine know what she was thinking.

"I suppose. I mean, it's fun dressing up and acting like someone else. I used to think all of this was fun. But I guess I realized that it's been hurting people. That's why this is my last job." The instant she said it, Claire regretted it. She'd said too much. Jessamine didn't know this. It was one of the things she had vowed never to speak. And yet, she had said it.

"Well, it's a good thing this is my last job telling girls no."

"Why?" At least the attention was off her, now.

The Prince sighed. "I might ask you the same question. It's the last night for me because it hurts people. I've seen too many girls cry over me to feel comfortable with it anymore. I've had too many fathers chasing after me with daggers, mothers with rolling pins, family and friends trying to pick up the pieces."

"Our cons hurt people. It's not that I feel guilty about stealing money; I can deal with that. But last time, I was Snow White. The Prince kissed me awake, even though it was really a sleeping potion. Jessamine slipped a counter potion into his drink, that way, when he kissed me, I would wake up. He…he proposed after he'd already given me the money. He loved me, and I broke his heart. I wasn't prepared for that. I don't want to con people anymore if it's going to hurt them like that. Turns out, I have a heart," Claire explained. She refused to look at Prince Nathaniel. She'd said too much. She should be evasive with him.

The Prince nudged her arm. "Looks like we both have a heart we didn't think we had. Guess we're human after all." Claire looked up at the Prince. He smirked, and she grinned back at him.

"That doesn't mean I'm not a scoundrel, though."

"Oh, I am most definitely still a scoundrel." The Prince had a devious glint in his eye. A knot grew in Claire's stomach. She was enjoying her time with the Prince, perhaps a little bit too much.

"Guess we're the same at heart."

"I suppose so. Oh, here we are. Are you sure you want to try to best me with a sword?"

Claire wasn't entirely sure, in all actuality. It had been a spur of the moment challenge, and considering the fact that she was in a corset and a dress, Claire wasn't sure at all. "Of course."

The Prince tossed her a blunted rapier and they took to the practice field. "En garde!"

Claire took her stance. They began, and she had barely taken two steps forward when her dress caught under her shoes and she tumbled to the ground. "Oof!"

"Nicely done, Claire," said the Prince sarcastically.

Claire rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky I'm in a dress and a corset and high heels. Just you wait until I'm in my breeches and boots. Then you'll be sorry."

"Is that a promise that you'll see me again? The Prince extended a hand to help her up. Claire took it, and then promptly poked the Prince in the chest with the blunt rapier.

"I win."

"That's a foul play, madam."

"I never promised you that I'd play fair." Claire was grateful that she could cover up her lack of movement with her rapier wit. She smirked. Much to her surprise, the Prince was quite enjoyable company. "And yes, if you'd see me."

"I wouldn't miss it." The Prince looked back at the castle. "Speaking of being missed, if I don't get back soon, I will be. Someone might actually figure out that I wasn't there this whole time."

Claire felt slightly disappointed. Sure, it had only been an hour, but it had been one of the most fun times she'd had in a long time. "You'd best scurry off, lest anyone suspect that the Prince is actually a scoundrel."

The Prince chuckled. "If only they knew the half of it. Goodbye, Claire. It has been a pleasure to meet you." He took Claire's hand and kissed it as a gentleman would.

"My pleasure, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Nathaniel," he said, his hand lingering slightly on hers. Claire hoped that she wasn't blushing.

"Goodnight, Nathaniel." She watched as he sauntered back toward the castle. She wandered back into the village, grinning like a fool. Claire liked Nathaniel. She liked him more than she should have. For some reason, this just made her happier. A con artist and a prince…it would never work. But a girl could hope, couldn't she?

* * *

**Mockingbyrd's Tune: BYRD! Thanks for letting me know. The typo has been fixed! Yes, the cynicism is part of why I enjoy writing this story so much. I can be as cynical as I want! :D Well, you can always chalk your hair. Soft pastel chalks work nicely, and they wash out quickly, too. No permanent damage to your hair, either. It's kind of fun adding random colors to your hair. :)**

**Little Blue Fairy: She's still pretty. Just not the conventionally and ridiculously beautiful pretty that Cinderella was. She's much more natural, and in my opinion, that's prettier. :) I'm glad you like it!**


End file.
